


Lance Denies The Feels

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirty Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Hey, knock it dead, Sharpshooter.” Keith winks and Lance’s weak.‘Thanks, I’ll be right back.’ He tries to say, to excuse himself calm and collected so he would exit the training room and go to a corner on a room with no boys with hot mullets, so he can maybe, just maybe, come to terms with the sudden events like a normal person.“You fight good!” Lance shouts instead.[In which Lance isn't aware that he has a crush and the realization hits him hard enough to screams his bi feelings out. On an empty room. Which turns out not to be emtpty. It works out for him in the ends, thanks to a Mulan reference.]





	Lance Denies The Feels

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on a post made on tumblr](http://a-zzurra.tumblr.com/post/170158285368/can-we-have-some-headcanons-of-pining-lance-pls) by a-zzurra. It was pretty funny and amusing and I honestly anted to write them all.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

“Fucking asshole.”

Hunk chokes, spitting out the water in his mouth before he coughs and looks betrayed at his best friend, eyebrows furrowed in despair and confusion.

“Dude! I asked you if you wanted to take the last bag!” Hunk defends himself, raising the bag of water up as proof, “Coran probably has more -”

“What.” Lance blinks, looking bewildered at his best friend’s words before he shakes his head, “Hunk, no, I’m not talking about the water.”

He earns an arched eyebrow at that. “Then who were you talking about?”

“ _That_ asshole over _there_!”

Hunk turns his head, following Lance’s directions, and then suppresses the urge to sigh.

Of course, it’s Keith.

“Ah, right, Keith.” Hunk nods, shoulders shrugging as he brings the bag once again to his lips and takes a sip, “Right, right, so, what about him?”

“He’s looking hot.” Lance hisses in outrage, hands lying in the air exasperated, “How fucking dare he?”

“I literally just saw him picking at his nose five ticks ago.”

“He has a _ponytail_.”

“You have issues.”

Lance waves him off distracted, cupping his chin in deep thought as he stares at their teammate on the other side of the room, fighting back to back with Shiro against the training gladiator.

“I gotta make fun of him.” Lance says casually then, as if resigned of his fate and Hunk chokes on his water once again. “You’re drooling, bud.”

Hunk ignores him, because he’s a good friend. “Lance, just ask him out.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you like him and you have a crush on him?” Hunk asks incredulous.

Lance gasps, hand smacking itself against his chest. “Hunk, what kind of blasphemy are you spreading around? I do not have a crush on Keith.”

 _“What the fuck.”_ Hunk whispers quietly under his breath as he stares unblinking at his best friend.

“I can’t do this again.” Pidge chips in out of nowhere, making both teens to jump on their spot, before picking herself up from the training mat,  dusting her shorts as she waves them off. “Figure out your bi crisis alone, Lance.”

“It’s not - ! That was three years ago!” Lance huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts.

“You know what was three years ago? Your last match with the Glad.” Shiro says loudly from the other side of the room then, cupping his hands on either side of his mouth to be heard, “Hunk, Lance, you’re up next.”

Lance groans, rolling his eyes dramatically before he raises his hand in surrender, walking towards the training circle in the middle of the room with Hunk.

He rolls his shoulders and crack his neck once before he jumps on his feet, hand hovering above his thigh to activate his bayard at Shiro’s cue when a gloved hand grasp him by the shoulder and squeezes tight.

“Hey, knock it dead, Sharpshooter.” Keith says, grinning wide and bright at the brunet, adding a quick playful wink in the end and Lance’s weak.

Weak for deep blue eyes and strong jaw. Weak for faint freckles spread over a pale neck and nose. Weak for playful winks and happy grins.

He’s weak for Keith and the realization of it makes him wonder if their training has started because he shouldn't feel this breathless.

 _‘Thanks, I’ll be right back.’_ He tries to say, to excuse himself calm and collected so he would exit the training room and go to a corner on a room with no boys with hot mullets, so he can maybe, just maybe, come to terms with the sudden events like a normal person.

“You fight good!” Lance shouts instead, loud and squeaky, almost sounding like his twelve years old self, before he flushes at Keith’s confused stare, not to mention his team’s background laughter and it’s enough for Lance to bolt the fuck out of there.

Calm and collected his _ass_.

He runs ahead, then takes a right, then a left, maybe two times a right and then runs down on that hallway. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have a compass on him in case he gets lost but honestly, right now, Lance prefers to get lost and die in this infernal Castle if it means not facing Keith again.

Lance pants and decides to hide, because he’s an embarrassed teen and he has rights, _goddammit_. He slams his hand against the door, steps inside the room, closes it behind him and then he screams.

He screams and shouts as he drags his hands down his face in horror. He paces, running his hands through his hair and then throwing them out in the air, screaming never ceasing.

There’s few swear words in between. His screaming turning into shouting and mixing his mother language with English, allowing himself a escape to express himself fully in the empty room he’s inside.

Until it’s not as empty as he had thought.

It’s a cough, a small shy clear of a throat that echoes around the room above his shouting and then Lance looks up, blue eyes blinking in confusion before they fall on Allura’s across the room.

The Princess waves awkwardly at him, a tight unsure smile on her lips as she points at the several leaders from the potential allies for their coalition.

Once of the leaders raises their hands slowly, eyes never leaving Lance as they lean close to Allura’ ear. “So, uh, yes, I want to be part of the coalition, thank you.”

Several hands raise after that, nodding in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Of course, it’s Keith who finds him.

“How did you find me?” Lance groans, words muffled as his face is pressed against the pillow he’s trying to suffocate to with no success.

He hears Keith hum nonchalantly behind him, stepping inside the room without a concern. “I followed the trail of your embarrassed vibes.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“You made it one, and universal. Congrats.”

“Why are you enjoying my misery, man?” Lance whines, lifting his head from the pillow only to skip a beat when he catches Keith’s fond gaze on him only.

Keith shrugs, hands rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckles softly. “I’m not, I’m not, I swear, I just…” He shifts, eyes shifting away from Lances as he continues to ramble, “I was wondering if maybe you, I don’t know, wanted to watch a movie Altean style?”

Lance blinks. Once, twice, and then…

“I swear that if you run away right now, I will personally chase you down and kill you.” Keith threatens, narrowing his eyes in promise at the brunet and Lance laughs.

Lance raises both hands in mock surrender, a grin starting to grow on his lips. “You asked me out.”

Keith purses his lips in what Lance will definitely call a pout. “Yeah, I did, so what?”

“You asked me out.”

“Me regretting it now.”

Lance laughs, loud and happy. “You asked me out!”

“Lance!” Keith groans but chuckles in fondness at the brunet’s excitement, “Can you please give me an answer!”

“Buddy, I screamed and confessed my feelings for you in front of 30 alien leaders! What do you think it’s my answer!”

Keith throws his arms in the air, mumbling an _‘I don’t know?’_ with his mouth closed.

There’s a knock on the door.

 _“Hey, Keith, I know you’re in there with Lance and all, happy for you guys.”_ Hunk says behind the door, snickering quietly and shushing someone next to him as he talks, _“Just, ah, you know, we were wondering if Lance asked you to stay for dinner.”_

 _“And if you wanted to stay forever!”_ Pidge adds loudly then, setting both teen outside the room into a laughing fit and Lance turns into a tomato.

“I hate you guys and I hope you get eating by a weblum!” Lance shouts, throwing his pillow at the closed door.

Keith laughs, hand hugging his stomach as he answers. “Yes, Hunk, I will stay for dinner,” he says asmused before reaching out and sighing softly when his hand locks with Lance’s in a secure hold, “and forever, if it is possible.”

Lance’s weak. Weak for soft mullet boys. Weak for bright eyes dripping of hope and excitement. Weak for toothy grins and small dimples on cheeks.

“Fucking asshole.”

He’s weak for Keith and him only.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
